Bow Chicka Bo-Wait What?
by Agent Washington D.C
Summary: Carolina and Epsilon feels something's up with Tucker, and they decide to try and find out. What will they think of his past and what he is? How are the reds and blue going to act? Tucker/Carolina
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just to let you know, this is my first fanfiction so if it's terrible, I absolutely agree. I wanted to write a fanfiction about Tucker because they aren't very many that are based only around him and I thought it would be pretty cool if he was a freelancer, so yea, hope you enjoy, but if you don't like it and want to rip my throat out, that's okay too, just as long and you DON'T rip my throat out and feed my organs to Maine or something. So, moving on, this takes place right before season 10 episode 18, before they went into the holographic chamber. I DO NOT OWN RED VS BLUE, Rooster Teeth does.**

**Tucker's POV**

I sat down in the locker room provided by the new blue base Caboose was staying in when I was in the desert fighting off C.T's men; I looked around and began to think, "This is just like Blood Gulch, only it's not hot as hell and this place actually has water." I groaned as I remembered all the idiotic adventures we had, getting possessed by A.I.'s, time travel, meeting a bomb that can talk, finding out I was a hero to the an alien race, getting impregnated by an alien, fighting a bunch of Wyoming clones, and watching Tex go in a spaceship and flying away only having it blow up. It was hard to not show any sign of being an elite solider from Project Freelancer, though I was succeeding though by acting like an idiot, a horrible fighter, and a major pervert. I rubbed my temples and took out a picture of the top ten freelancers along with my dog tags. Agent York decided it was a good idea to have the top ten freelancers take a picture together so that everyone remembered who their teammates and friends were. I was a pretty good freelancer; I was around York's and North's skill level. Then I took a look at my dog tags, I read my agent name, "Agent New Jersey…" I smiled remembering the good times they had at project freelancer, like painting 479's pelican with the colors of a rainbow, or putting Maine's brute shot in York's room and Maine yelling and threatening him for having it in there. Even though I wasn't exactly free because the director seemed to always needed me for a mission or something to do with the Alpha, I enjoyed my time there, but then things were getting suspicious as some of the A.I.'s were starting to cause problems, such as headaches, short comas in rare cases, or even committing suicide in the host's head like Wash's A.I. had done. I did act wearily around A.I.'s after those incidents and out of nowhere the director was sending Agent Florida and me to a boxed canyon to protect the Alpha. As I was recalling these memories Carolina and Epsilon walked in.

"Hey Tucker where the fuck have you been? We been looking for you dickhead." Epsilon said sternly. I quickly put the picture and dog tag away in the storage container in my armor.

"What was that? What were you putting away?" Carolina said with a hint of suspiciousness.

"It's none of your god damn business! And what are you guys doing looking for me?"

"Carolina and I need to have a talk with all of you assholes."

"Fine, but not now, I have to do a few things first."

"I don't have time for your personal bullshit! This is much more important than whatever you're doing!" Carolina said with a raised voice.

"I'll go when I'm ready, just leave me the fuck alone for a little bit would ya!" I yelled and stormed off outside.

**Carolina and Epsilon's POV**

"I think something's wrong with Tucker, he never acted like this before?" Epsilon said questionably.

"I don't know what's wrong with your idiot friend, but I did see him hold something that looked like a dog tag and a picture."

"SO WHAT, does it matter?"

"That's the thing, sim troopers don't have dog tags, only agents from Project Freelancer and members of the UNSC do, and it didn't look like an UNSC dog tag, so it must be a freelancer one."

"Ok so what do we do?"

"We need to get it from him, I need to see whose it is, and there might be data on it as our dog tags also act as a data drive or flash drive."

"Alright, make sense, so what's our plan?"

"You'll see." Carolina said with a smile.

**Tucker's POV**

I walked angrily toward the red base.

"Fucking assholes…" I mumbled.

As I continued walking the red team sergeant yelled at me saying "HEY YOU DIRTY BLUE! WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! AND TODAY'S A GOOD DAY FOR YOU AND GRIF TO DIE!"

"WHAT NOW" I thought, but shook it as I was being fired upon. I rolled away from the incoming fire and took out my magnum. It was one of the original ones which meant it was much more powerful than the standard one they used now. As Sarge turned the corner I gave him a quick jab to the gut with my left hand which caused him to clench over and I brought down my gun to the back of his head. One down and 5 more idiots to go only counting the sim troopers. Grif and Simmons were starting to open fire and I expertly dodged their shots and as I came up to them I delivered a leg sweep to Simmons and punched Grif in the balls which made him groan in pain and saying "WWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!" I grabbed Simmons's chest plate and head-butted him which resulted in him getting knocked out. To take care of the rest of the retards was a piece of cake, for Caboose all I had to do was to tell him church was calling for his best friend, for Donut I told him Wash was asking for help to decorate the blue base, and Doc…well let's just say he didn't want to get involved. As I looked around at my handiwork, I had a funny, but good feeling, a feeling I hadn't had since the battle with C.T.'s men, the feeling of kicking ass. Suddenly Wash came around the corner saying and then looking in shock, "What's with all the commo-DA FUCK?"

**Washington's POV**

I looked around seeing the reds on the floor either knocked out or holding themselves in pain and the others looking sacred or wandering around. I only noticed one that was standing straight and tall looking intimidating, butt shocked at I saw who is was, it was Tucker.

"TUCKER" I thought. "How could he have done this, he was one of the laziest soldiers here! Could have he done it?" I thought to myself. As I was thinking Tucker walked up to me and answers my own question.

"Hey, they attacked first." And then he started to walk back to blue base.

I radioed Carolina and said with the plainest voice I could form at the time, "We got a problem."

**Carolina and Epsilon's POV**

"We got a problem" We heard Wash saying over the radio with a plain tone, but also a small tone of nervousness.

"What kind of problem?" We both said curiously.

"I think Tucker just beat the reds asses and confused the rest of the sim troopers." Tucker? Able to take on the whole team of reds? Seems unlikely.

"uh-oh" Epsilon murmured.

"Quiet. You can't be serious Wash."

"I can't believe it myself, but I saw it with my own eyes."

"Okay, we're coming, and I need to tell you something important."

_A few moments, conversations, and surprises later…_

"So you're telling me that you told the reds and blues that Tucker was working with the Director and planning to kill them in their sleep just so you can get a picture and a dog tag from him. Is that right?"

"Spot on" Epsilon said.

"That has to be one of the shitter ideas you had."

"What was that David?" I said angrily.

"Absolutely nothing boss."

"Good, now do you know where Tucker is?"

"Last I saw him he was heading back to blue base."

"Okay, let's go"

As they were heading there Tucker sneaked behind them and almost yelling "What the hell do you pricks want!"

We both turned around quickly to see if Tucker was going to try anything, but he just stood there, glaring at us.

"We need to talk." I said softly.

"What about?" he replied with a little hatred in his voice.

"About the picture and dog tags I saw you had when we walked in."

**Tucker's POV**

Damnit, of course they were going to talk about that, but there was no way of getting out of this, so I agreed.

"Fine, but we won't discuss this here."

"Fine by us" Epsilon said with surprisingly a little cheerfulness in his voice.

We walked to blue base and went into the small briefing room which was a fucking mess because of Caboose's "Project" when he had tried to get Church back. I took out the picture and dog tag and threw it on the small table provided in the room.

"Alright, so…"

"Sooo what? Are you going to tell us or not!" Epsilon said being pissy again.

"I'm getting there, just shut your mouth!" I said obviously angered.

"….."

Guessing he finally shut up, I started to talk again until "Okay, so before all this…"

"YAAAA, FREEZE YOU CUNNING BLUETARD BASTARD"

"YOU SON OF A WHORE" I yelled in anger and picked up a combat knife on the table and threw it at Sarge's head which it landed just a centimeter away from it. Sarge took a look at the knife and gulped.

"GET OUT AND STAY OUT UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN COME BACK INSIDE!"

Sarge nodded nervously and ran out, I huffed with disdain and look up and saw the others were staring, "What? He was pissing me off."

"It's fine Tucker, now please continue."

"Thank you Carolina, okay now so, before all this, even before I arrived at Blood Gulch, I was an Agent in Project Freelancer." After that statement looks of disbelief began to emerge.

"I know, it's shocking, but check those dog tags." Carolina proceeded to pick up the dog tags and looked at them with a surprised look that you only saw very rarely, then she gave them to Wash who had a facial expression so confused and shocked, it looked like his brain was about to give in, but fortunately it didn't.

"Yo-you're Agent New Jersey?" Wash said stuttering.

"That's what it says, doesn't it? Anyways I wasn't around for very much as I was called frequently to do missions and help issues involving the Alpha, and before you ask I did missions usually involved acquiring some type of equipment or something related to that. As for the issues with Alpha, the director put the Alpha chip in my armor as that was the easiest way to figure out what was wrong with him or to find out how to break him easier, but it gave me headaches, nightmares, mindfucks, things like that, it tore me apart and I wish I hadn't helped him now that I clearly see what he has done."

There was silence for a few minutes, but of course someone had to break it.

"So you were kinda like the director's freelancer assistant?"

"I guess Wash, not much else to say, but it does feel good to get that shit off my chest."

Wash glanced at Carolina who looked shocked and also sadden by what Tucker was telling them.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Tucker, what the director has done and made you do." She said softly with a comforting tone which certainly comforted Tucker.

"Wait, that doesn't explain why you were in Blood Gulch though."

"Yea forgot to mention that; before the attack Tex and York led, the director sent Florida and I to Blood Gulch to protect the Alpha."

"Obviously you didn't do a very good job at that." Epsilon chuckled.

"Tell Shelia that, and hey, we never needed you to have a body; we just needed to protect you from anyone taking you."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Should we let the others in now?"

"Sure, knock yourself out Wash."

Wash walked over to the door and as he opened it the sim troopers ran in trampling each other in the process.

"Real smooth guys" I said with a chuckle.

"Fuck off tucker, what were you guys talking about anyways?" Grif muttered.u

"I like cookies and orange juice" Caboose said cheerfully.

"Uhhh yea that's nice Caboose, but I'll bet you guys were listening through the door anyways."

"Yea, we were, BUT FUCKING SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKING FREELANCER! AND YOU NEVER TOLD US SHIT!?" said Simmons with an obvious frustrated look.

All I had to say was, "Surprise Surprise"

**Author's Note: So guys, that's that. God that was bad, especially near the ending of this chapter. I know there's also an excessive amount of dialogue, but anyways, feel free to hate it, like whatever, but give me your reviews to see what I can improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys it's been almost a week or more…. not exactly sure, I'll check later, but sorry for the slowass updates, I'm busy as hell on weekdays because of school (damit, why did I have to be so smart) and can mostly update on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, but here's the new chapter! I DO NOT OWN RED VS BLUE, Rooster Teeth does.**

"Shit, shit, shit!" Simmons screamed.

"What's the problem?"

"You're the problem you jackass!" Grif replied angrily. "We don't need any more freelancers! They fucked up our lives enough already, why need more!"

"I never wanted you guys to know I'm a freelancer in the fucking first place!" Tucker said and ended with a glare. He knew they dealt with freelancer over the years and got into some crazy-ass shit, but they knew him for years, why would this be such a problem? Even Epsilon wasn't this big of a deal.

"Well it's too fucking late now dickwad." Grif said with arrogance.

"Everyone shut your fucking mouths!" Carolina ordered.

Everyone was silent.

"What's done is done, and he can probably help us more than he can hurt us, so learn to live with it." Tucker was surprised Carolina defended him.

"Fine, but we're watching you."

"The only kind of watching you idiots usually do is staring at rocks and other shit in the canyon." Tucker replied facetiously.

"Yea, at least the watching we do isn't as perverted as watching women in the showers."

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow"

"Godamit" Grif and Simmons groaned.

"Well, I think we all need a break from what the hell just happened." Wash said to everyone and they began to walk back to their bases and try to relax, still trying to accept the fact that one of the people they had adventures with was a freelancer. Tucker began to walk to his quarters until he felt a hand tug on his arm. He looked to see who it was.

"Carolina? Is there something you need to speak to me about?" Tucker said questionably.

"Yes, I just wanted to say…well I'm glad there's another freelancer here, most of them are either locked up or…dead." Carolina said with a tone of sadness. Tucker put a hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate it, and maybe not all of them are locked up or dead, you just got to have a little faith, how do you think I survived through all these years?" Tucker said confidently.

Carolina was silent for a few seconds, "Thanks, I'll take your advice."

"You do that." And with that Tucker walked to his room. He started to think about his past crush on Carolina, he loved how tough of a bitch she was, her expertly coordinated moves, her stubbornness, her fiery red hair, and those stunning green eyes, but his friend York also had a crush on her and he didn't want to ruin it for him, so he backed off. A few months after he got shipped out to Blood Gulch with Florida, and Florida dying of an aspirin overdose, Church getting blown up by Caboose, they called for backup and Tucker was definitely surprised when he heard Tex was coming down as backup. When she had arrived he greeted her and he could tell she was confused even though she had her helmet on. She pulled him aside and turned off her voice filter.

"Jersey? Is that you?" Tex said, obviously surprised.

"The one and only." He replied with a grin on his face.

"It's been a while…"

"I know, and what about the others? Are they good?"

"I'm not sure how else to explain this, but Carolina…she's dead." Tex said softly.

Tucker could've sworn he felt his heart break into a million pieces. "You…you can't be serious, are you?"

"I'm sorry."

Tucker let out a sigh of sadness, he couldn't believe it, how did Carolina die? She was one of if not the toughest bitch he ever met. "What happened?" And Tex explained all that has happen when he was gone, Maine becoming the Meta because of sigma taking control over him, their break-in on the Mother of Invention, and York and her laying low.

Then he thought about when Carolina first found the reds and blues, they were negotiating a surrender…again, and the reds were stalling because they didn't know what to give to the blues this time. Wash asked us what we wanted so this could hurry up, I asked for playboy magazines and Caboose asked for more cookies, Wash gave me a quick cold glare and I just shrugged, he turned back to the reds and was about to tell them, but suddenly they were attack by a blue-green sea foam armor colored soldier which without much effort taken all of us down. Wash and I were shocked to see who it was and we both said,

"CAROLINA!"

We both looked at each other and Wash asked me in a stern but surprised tone as well.

"How do you know Carolina?"

"Uhhhh Tex told me about her?" I had only hoped that he would believe me.

"Oh that makes sense."

"Thank God" I thought.

Carolina was asking us to help her find Alpha, or the part of him that remains, Epsilon, and after all that we ended up here, yelling at each other and the reds and blue finding out I'm a freelancer. I just chuckled to myself at the memory I recalled.

Carolina watched Tucker as he went toward his room. When Tucker put his hand on her shoulder, she felt safe, she felt as if nothing could hurt her in any way, shape, or form. She had had the same feeling when York comforted her. Suddenly Epsilon interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello? Earth to Carolina..."

"Huh? Oh sorry, just spaced out for a bit…I think it's time to get some rest."

"Wait you, getting rest? I call bullshit."

"Well I am, quite a bit has happened today and you should too, so log off."

"If you say so, I can't do anything about it." And with that he logged off. Carolina headed off to her part of the blue base and took off her armor, revealing her slender, but muscular body. She lay down on her mattress and closed her eyes; soon she drifted off to sleep. She woke to see Tucker in his fatigues shaking her to wake her up.

"I'm up I'm up." She groaned.

"Surprised to see you resting for this long"

"How long has it been?"

"Fifth teen hours, you must've been really tired." Tucker said caringly.

"FIFTH TEEN HOURS! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" She said angrily because she needed to get to the director as quick as possible.

"Listen Carolina, you deserve to have rest more than any of us, and the director isn't going anywhere, trust me, I want to get revenge against him as much as you do, so please calm down." Tucker said calmly making sure not to get Carolina frustrated.

She sighed knowing that he was right, she needed rest and was pushing herself too much, "Okay"

"Glad you agree, now let's go get breakfast." He happily said. Caboose was cooking breakfast as that was one of the only things he didn't fuck up. Wash was sitting at a table drinking a coffee and looked over as Tucker and Carolina walked in.

"Good morning you guys." Wash said with a smile.

"Likewise" Tucker said and Carolina just waved. Caboose brought over sliced oranges and eggs and sausage.

"Here you go scary freelancers." He said cheerfully and sat down to eat some cereal.

"Thanks Caboose, don't you want some of this at all?" Wash asked the blue soldier.

"No, I like cereal better."

"If you say so"

As they were eating Carolina couldn't help but glance at Tucker every few moments. She repeatedly thought of the conversation they had the day before. Did he care for her? Did she care for him? She had to know. After they had finished eating Carolina and Tucker both went to the locker room to change in their armor. As Tucker was changing Carolina was about to ask him about what had happen yesterday, but then looked at caramel-colored man, at his muscular form, his black army style hair, and his teal-ish eyes. Tucker glanced at Carolina and saw her looking at him, "Hey Carolina?"

"Huh? Oh sorry…" She blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"It's fine." And he continued to change, but Carolina started to speak up about something.

"Hey, about yesterday…"

"What about it?"

"The conversation we had, about what you told me, why did you tell me that?"

Tucker couldn't form an answer, he was to too nervous to tell the truth that he liked her, a lot, and him didn't want to lie to her again.

"I-I, I'm no-not sure…"

Carolina grew suspicious, and asked, "Do you like me?" she remembered when she asked York that once, and had a similar response.

"Umm, uhh, ye-yes, yes I do, I like you a lot, and umm do you like me?"

This time Carolina had an even harder time trying to form an answer, and Tucker saw this, he could try to, but Carolina would probably-ah fuck it. Tucker move up close to Carolina and cupped her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Carolina was startled and shocked, but relaxed as he put a hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him. They stayed like this for a few more seconds and let go for a breath of air.

"I take that as a yes." Tucker grinned.

Carolina giggled and pulled him in for a another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note: Awww, that's cute, but hey that's just me. I'll be trying to upload a new chapter later today or tomorrow (It is currently 2:00AM in my area) so make sure to check. So anyways, leave your reviews so I can see what to improve on, and if you like this story, remember to follow it and favorite it, you don't really need to though, your choice, but I"ll see you guys later in the next chapter, SEE YA :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: HEY GUYS! Here's an early than usually chapter! Nice ain't it, I'll try to upload another chapter later, but no promises. Oh and how did you like the ending of the last one? I need to know! But enough of me rabbling, it's time for you to read the chapter.**

"Caboose have you seen Tucker and Carolina?" Wash asked curiously. Wash has been wondering where they have been, it's been over an hour and seen no sight of them.

"Did you look under your pillow? Church used to hide Tucker's books in my pillow."

"Uhhhh yeah…I'll get right on that." Wash left seeing as he was no help, he decided to look around the base, even though he already did look 3 times already. Wash walked around the base kicking rocks and sighing,

"Damit, where the hell could they have gone? As he was walking he had a quick glance at a soldier in teal armor walking toward the waterfall.

"Hey Tucker! I need to speak to you." Wash shouted.

"Huh? Oh alright." Tucker said and walked casually to Washington.

"What's up Wash?"

"Where have you been? And do you know where Carolina is? I haven't been able to contact her on the radio." Wash interrogated.

"We've been looking around for any spare equipment in the canyon, we split up, and she probably doesn't have her helmet on."

Wash looked at him with a little doubt, but said, "Okay, just making sure you guys are alright."

"It's really no problem Wash." Tucker said and watched as Wash walked back to base. He continued to walk to the waterfall.

"Is he gone?" A voice said from behind a rock.

"Yeah, he's gone."

He looked as Carolina came from behind the rock and put her arms around his neck and brushed over his lips, making him let out a sigh of pleasure. He kissed back and pulled her closer to him. He took his hands and moved them down her sleek body to her hips. Carolina pushed him toward a flat rock and leant in further resulting in a deepen kiss. As they were making love Epsilon finally logged on and interrupted them.

"Ahhh man that was nice, hey Carolina you should let me-WHAT THE FUCK!?" Epsilon said shocked to hell. Tucker and Carolina separated quickly and looked at Epsilon, both blushing.

"I don't even want to know what happened between you two."

"Whew! Thanks that would've been one hella of a thing to explain." Tucker said with a sigh of relief.

"I could tell."

"Hey Epsilon, could you umm excuse us for a little bit? Please?" Carolina implored.

"Fine, fine, just make sure you don't get pregnant, I still remember that devil spawn you had and call a kid Tucker." Epsilon sneered.

"Don't talk about my kid like that!" Tucker said angrily.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch…I guess I could say that for the both of you."

"Shut up!" Tucker and Carolina replied, and Epsilon logged off. Carolina sighed and moved closer to Tucker and put her hands on his chest and gave him a quick kiss and said, "Let's get ready, we need to head out soon…"

"Got it" Tucker responded and went to pick up his helmet and walk toward the blue base, but not without Carolina by his side and his arm around her waist. Carolina radioed Washington and all the other sim troopers saying to meet Tucker and her in the holographic chamber under the red base. They got to the red base and went down the elevator, when they got to the bottom; they saw all the others were there.

"Listen up, we got big news." Carolina said with a stone cold voice.

Caboose gasped, "You and Washington are taking your relationships to the next level, I knew it, the writing was all over the wall."

"No, we found the director, and actually Tucker and Carolina are in a relationship." Epsilon said walking toward the sim troopers in a full size hologram.

"EPSILON!" Tucker and Carolina yelled.

"Church! You're big again! What has she been feeding you?" Caboose said cheerfully.

"Wait you guys, are in a relationship, like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Simmons asked.

"Ugh, yes we are." Tucker groaned "You just had to say it Epsilon."

"Yep, I did."

"My god." Sarge said.

"This is some fucked up shit." Grif said.

"Pssst, Washingtub, what's happening?" Caboose asked.

"I-I don't-What? You guys are together?" Wash managed to say.

"Sweet Jesus, can we please get over this, it's not that big of a deal." Carolina grumbled.

"We'll try to, so, you know where the director is hiding?" Washington questioned.

"That's right." Carolina said.

"He's holed up in one of his offsite storage facilities, similar to the ones we seen before." Epsilon said and three holographic screens pop up showing a freelancer facility.

"But we have no idea what kind of modifications the director may have made to the compound over the last few years." Carolina added.

"Or if he has any sort of security with him."

"Essentially, we need to be ready for anything." Tucker said.

"So, let's go over the plan."

"What plan?" Wash asked.

"The plan to take down the director." Epsilon replied.

"Uhhh, I thought the plan was to help you find the director?" Grif questioned the two freelancers and Epsilon.

"Yeah, and now we found him, good job everyone, way to hustle out there." Simmons brought up.

"The plans changed" Tucker said

"So then what exactly is the plan?"

"Infiltrate the facility and neutralize all hostiles." Tucker answered.

"Right, what's our plan though?" Grif asked.

"That is your plan; I'm counting on all of you." Carolina said.

"But you said we were the worse soldiers you ever met, and you were right, your very perceptive!"

"Look, I just need enough time to get to the director." Carolina said frustrated.

"So then we're just the distraction?"

"No, Wash your on lock duty, I need you with me, and Tucker will be our extra muscle."

"Ummm, we have to fight all the bad guys by ourselves?"

"Fuck that" Grif and Simmons said. Tucker felt a little sorry for the sim troopers, he wanted to help his love, Carolina, but he didn't want the reds and blues to die, they were his friends.

"Yeah, Carolina maybe I should stick with the others-"

"Leave personnel decisions to me, Agent Washington."

"Look will you guys quit complaining and do something for once." Epsilon said with obvious anger in his voice.

"Son, are you forgetting who save your sorry ghost-ass from the military." Sarge retorted.

"Yea, we almost died trying to find you!" Simmons added.

"Oh boo who, why don't you come back on your 2nd or 3rd life, then we'll compare notes."

"Wow, fuck off blue." Grif said and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Carolina said with a raised voice.

"I'm going home"

"Oh that's great Grif, we can always count on you to duck out when there's work to do."

"Well you can count me out to." Sarge said.

"What?!" Carolina and Tucker said surprised.

"Don't get me wrong, busting into a military base on a rescue mission is a lot of fun, but I'm not gonna get turned into swiss cheese just so the three of you can finish some personal vendetta. This ain't our fight."

"Took the words right out of my mouth sir." Simmons kissassed.

"Both of you, Be Quiet." Carolina warned. Tucker had enough.

"Why don't all of you just shut up, stop moving, and listen to me!" Tucker yelled. Everyone stop talking and moving.

"Listen, how about instead of the reds and blues going alone, I'll go with them."

"But Tucker, it'll be dangerous, and I don't want to risk losing you." Carolina said caringly.

"I'll be fine, and if you need any backup, you have Wash with you, or you can contact me on the communications line, just trust me on this Carolina."

Carolina looked heartbroken, but said, "Okay Tucker, just be careful."

"I will, so you guys willing to go now."

"You know what, Fuck it, I'm in." Grif said

"What in sam hell? If Grif is going then I'm going."

"And I'm right behind you sir!" Simmons said with enthusiasm.

Tucker and Carolina smirked, "BOW-CHICKA-BOW-WOW"

"GODAMIT" Everyone yelled.

**Author's Note: YAY! It's finally done. I hope you guys like the early chapter. Oh yeah, and also I will be beginning a new fanfiction pretty soon, it will be called **_**Forever**_**. You'll eventually figure out why it's called that. I'll give you a hint, it involves Connie. So hoped you enjoyed this chapter and leave your reviews, if you like this fanfiction, favorite it, follow it, you don't have to though, your choice really. But I'll see you guys in the later chapter, BYE! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys welcome to the next chapter, sorry about the late chapter my microsoft word was being retarded, anyways, I hope you like it, if not, well that's your problem. I DO NOT OWN Red Vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

The reds and blues geared up as they were going to face an unpredictable enemy lurking inside the freelancer facility. Carolina had her magnum and fragmentation grenades, Tucker had his sword and battle rifle, Washington had a battle rifle and magnum, Caboose had an assault rifle, Sarge had his shotgun and magnum, Grif had a bruteshot, Simmons had rocket launcher, and Donut had a battle rifle and plasma grenades.

"All right, you know what to do." Carolina said.

"Do we? Because you did call us the worse soldiers ever and we can barely follow orders." Grif replied.

"If I did actually think that I wouldn't trust you guys to come with me and let Tucker be in a team with you."

"Guess that makes sense."

"It should, now let's go."

The group began to walk closer to the facility until they reached a holographic screen on a tree.

"I am sorry, this is a secure facility. Only authorized personnel may enter." Said a familiar robotic voice coming from the screen.

"Sheila?" Caboose said with eagerness in his voice.

"Filss? Is that you? What's happened to you?" Carolina said concerned.

"This is a secure facility. Only authorized personnel may enter, please leave the premises immediately."

"Filss this is Agent Carolina and Agent New Jersey of Project Freelancer, acknowledge and go for secure."

"I am sorry, I recognize that designation, but only authorized personnel may enter this facility."

"Church?" Tucker asked.

"Open the door Filss"

"Certainly, Welcome back Director, I did not expect to see you again so soon." Filss said and a concealed door opened on a side of a destroyed building.

"Thank you" Carolina and Tucker said appreciably.

"My pleasure" Epsilon and Filss said simultaneously.

"Strange, I was unaware that you have left Director, I will have to scan my files and find ? **(I had no idea what Filss said there and I watched it over and over but haven't figured it out yet so I'm just going to put question marks. If you know what she said then tell me, it's on season 10 episode 20)**

"Left?" Tucker said questionably.

"Yes, since his last visit"

"So you showed the Director inside the facility as well as outside?" Carolina asked.

"Strange is it not?" Filss replied.

"Yes...Strange, and exactly what we were hoping for."

They started to walk inside through a long dark hallway. They then they saw an opening, it was similar to the area when they got their asses kicked by Tex.

"Well this place brings a few memories...Very bad memories." Grif exclaimed.

"Before we split, let's have a scan of the facility, care to do the honors Church?" Carolina requested.

A few seconds later Epsilon spoke up, "There's nothing"

"That can't be right, I would've expect for there to be quite a bit of resistance here." Tucker brought up.

"I thought the same, but I don't see a damn thing." Epsilon said.

"Should we still spit up?" Washington asked.

Carlina thought for a moment, "No, if the facility is clear then we should stick together."

"Thank god" Simmons said with a sigh of relief.

"We should still be alert though, there could still be many hostiles." Tucker reminded.

"We should be heading towards Hanger B Section E, that should be where the Director is." Carolina said.

As they were heading there Carolina saw a glimpse of dark blue, "Hey wait a sec, these are my plasma rifles!" Carolina said excited and grabbed them, dual wielding them.

"You're not complete without them" Washington said.

"Damn right"

They continued to walk to the hanger and then saw a row of teleporters.

"This should be it" Tucker said.

"Check your gear people, we need to be ready, no fuck ups." Carolina wanted to make sure they ready so they could get to the Director. Everyone checked their gear as Carolina and Tucker took off their helmets and walked up to each other. Carolina put her hands on Tucker's chest and Tucker put his arms around her hips and their lips came together. They let go for a breath of air and came back to each other. Tucker felt Carolina's mint breath and curls his fingers in her hair and they stay like that until someone interupts them.

"Jesus Christ get a room!" They hear Grif and Simmons yelled and let go of each other.

"Sorry, just enjoying ourselves just in case we don't come back." Carolina said.

"Don't worry, I got your guy's backs." Epsilon said.

They put their helmets back on and stepped in front of the teleporters. Before they went in they clicked in clips for their weapons and cocked the hammers of their weapon.

"Prepare to kick ass like you never kicked ass before!" Tucker yelled as they all ran in and appear in a storage room and crates and such, and then noticing all the black figures before them.

"Holy. Shit."

"We're so fucked"

"What in sam hell"

"Hello black people!"

"This, is bad"

"Ah fuckberries"

"Oh no"

"Church? What is this?"

"He kept trying, he kept trying to get her right…"

"You think this things are anything like the real deal?" Carolina questioned.

Then all the robots cracked their fist and clicked their head from side to side, and one last robot came up and did the same expect it said in a dark voice, "You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in." and gave a small chuckle.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to put out another chapter as soon as i can because it's been a while. My microsoft word is still fucked up and I had to use google docs, so pathetic. Oh yeah, I still need to put up a chapter for my other fanfiction, so that's in the way to. Sorry about everything, but I still hoped you enjoyed it and give me reviews to see what I can improve on, or see what you think about it, well I'll see you in the next chapter, bye-bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know it's been been a while, but I have been really fucking busy, sorry about that, but anyways here's the new new chapter and hope you enjoy. I DO NOT OWN Red Vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

"All right me first." And with that Carolina rushed forward firing her plasma rifles at the Tex clones running at them and the reds and blues chasing after her shortly. The plasma rounds brought 10-20 clones down but many still remained. Her plasma rifle sudden overheated and she drop them while ducking a swing from a clone, she kicked the clone from behind pushing it into Tucker's sword. She shot a few more that were trying to surround her while Tucker sliced and diced the clones. Wash and Caboose were the next to attack, Caboose shoulder rush through a group of clones and punched, drop kicked, and swung some more clones at each other. Wash was expertly shooting the clones advancing toward him and one came up his side but he knocked it down with the butt of his rifle and shot it as it was one the floor. Sarge shot a clone and knee it as it was stunned by the shotgun blast and sprinted toward the clones sending a barrage of buckshot as simmons was making quick work of a few with his rocket launcher. "Ha! Take you fuckers, Texas killed my dad!" Simmons Taunted **(That was a reference to an immersion episode, the zombie horde episode to be exact) **Donut was throwing blue spiders, or plasma grenades at groups of clones and shooting any that got too close, but he missed one and it dashed toward him making him shriek, "Oh No!" but Wash stepped in soon enough and pushed it back and shot it, "Okay...We're done here" Wash replied awkwardly. They continued fighting as Grif was able to blow up a few with the brute sh-I mean the "Grif Shot", but got knocked down and his legs held up by two clones and another three jumping and aiming their punches at his balls but Carolina dropkicked them and recovered from it, but not fast enough and the two clones who were holding Grif's legs up punched and kicked her which resulted in her falling to the floor. Tucker swooped in and gave a inward slash and slice the two clones and saw Grif being punched in the balls and kicked in the ass and landed next to him while he stabbed one and lifted his sword up and kicked the clone down.

"Owwwwwwww…Not again" Grif groaned.

"Oh come on, you had to see that coming!" Tucker replied out of frustration.

They both ran to a circle that was forming by their allies. They were defending their ground but more and more kept coming.

"It's not working! There's too many of them!" Simmons screamed.

"Epsilon do you remember how the Alpha was able to stop the Meta?" Tucker asked.

"Yea, but that was one guy, not a hundred…" Epsilon replied.

"There's only one Tex, and Church, nobody knows her like you…"

"Okay, stand back everybody, this is gonna get to get a little, personal…"

And with that the Tex clones stopped attacking and was moving, but stuttering and they suddenly fell to the ground.

"Uhhh you know you could've done that before I got punched in the nuts by twenty of them at once." Grif said angered.

"Yeah! But wheres the fun in that?" Tucker said.

"Nice going there Church, I guess little fairies really do make wishes come true." Sarge complimented the Blue surprisingly.

"I could've told you that Donut said to Sarge.

"So I guess our work here is done?" Simmons said questionably.

"There's still the director." Wash reminded.

"No, what comes next, Carolina, Tucker and I can handle it." Epsilona said in a dark voice.

Carolina and Tucker walked in a dark hallway slowly making their way toward the Director's office. As they approached it they heard Filss say, "Beginning playback" and started to heard a voice similar to Tex's.

"Come on Leonard put that thing down, you're gonna make me late, they're waiting for me."

"Hello Director." Carolina said in a calm voice.

"Hello Agent Carolina, would you like to watch this file with me?" The Director asked.

"No"

"Play it again Filss."

"Director?"

"Again!" He said angrily.

"So, this is what you become."

Tucker stood there, watching the scene unfold, he felt sorry for the both of them, Carolina went through so much, losing her friends, team, mind, and almost her life, and while the Director may have done this to her and so many more, Tucker knew he just wanted to bring the real Allison back.

"I just need to watch this, I think I have a way, a way to bring her back right this time…" The Director said sadly.

"The authorities are hunting you now, if I found you, they will too."

"I just need a bit more time!"

"NO!" Epsilon yelled and went out to his holographic form and move next to the Director.

"You had your fucking time, you have to answer to what you did, to the Meta, to Washington, to Jersey, to Carolina, to me, and to her! To Texas!" Epsilon retorted.

"Hello Epsilon, you came all this way just to see me?" The Director said sarcastically.

"I'm here to remember what you done, somebody has to!"

"Church…" Carolina said almost sounding like she was about to cry.

"Not all of us got off scott-free Carolina, he was brilliant, and we trusted him, but he lied to used, he twisted and tortured us, and used us and manipulated us for unknown purposes and for what? For this? This shadow!" Epsilon said echoing and changing into other forms and different tones of voice.

"He needs to pay…" Epsilon finally said.

Then Carolina took off her helmet, she heard the hissing noise of the action and looked at the Director with a sorrowful face. The Director looked down and took off his glasses and looked at Carolina eye to eye with a heartbroken face. Carolina then saw his eyes, they were the same as hers, which made her realize that he, was her father, and Tex, was her mother, her mood suddenly changed to anger and stared at him with a cold glare, but then, she thought, the Director only wanted his wife back, he was tearing himself apart because her missed her so. Her face then soften and then she felt sorry for him, she gave a kiss on his forehead and faced the exit.

"Just a bit more time…" He said softly.

"Come on Church, we're leaving…"

Tucker felt proud of Carolina, she saw what was the real reason behind all of this and instead of hating her father, she envied him.

"I thought we came all this way to kill him?" Epsilon said confused.

"Church...remembered what you learned in the memory unit? You need to let go, your past doesn't define who you are, just gives you the starting point of who you're going to be."

She was about to leave when the Director grabbed her arm.

"Agent Carolina?"

"Yes Director?"

"Would you be so kind, as to leave me your pistol?" Carolina pulled her magnum out and set it on the table in front of the Director.

"Thank you Carolina…"

"Goodbye, Sir" And then she walked out with Tucker.

"You were my greatest creation…"

"I don't know what I am, but I do know this, I'm more than just a copy of you, I'm better than you." Epsilon said.

"I wasn't speaking to you…" The director replied.

And with that Epsilon returned to Carolina. They walked out and Tucker noticed tears running down Carolina's face.

"I just wished I knew…" Carolina said sadden.

"Shhhh, you shouldn't think about it, not yet at least."

"Is everything settled?" Washington asked.

"Wash, if you would so kindly shut the fuck up, can't you see she needs some time alone?" Tucker said.

"Uhhh, sorry…"

They walked out to see the reds and blue chatting with each other.

"I'm telling you it's a real animal! Oh hey, about time you guys are back." Grif said.

"What's wrong with her?" Simmons asked.

"A lot of fucking shit, but recently? She found out the Director and Tex are her parents." Tucker exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"Hey, keep it down, she still trying to take it all in."

Everyone looked at Tucker.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna say your famous catchphrase?" Sarge asked.

"Why would I do that? I'm not gonna be a dick to my girlfriend."

"We should get the vehicles…" Carolina said softly.

"Alright, Sarge and Wash, you're coming with me."

The three walked to the area where they left their vehicles, but before they reached there, they heard some voices.

"Where do you think they are?" Said one male voice.

"I don't know, but more importantly who are they? They might be guards for the Director." Said another male.

"Who is it?" Wash asked Tucker.

"Lemme have a look." Wash scooted over and Tucker peeked out to find a big figure also known as The Meta standing right there looking at him.

"Uh-oh"

Meta grabbed Tucker by the chestplate and threw him out in the open. Tucker recovered from the fall and pulled out his sword. The Meta didn't have his brute shot anymore, but was still deadly. Meta pulled out a knife and lunged at Tucker, but Tucker ducked the swing from the knife and kicked Meta in the leg which brought him on one knee and Tucker was about to cut Meta's head off, but a feminine voice called him name, but it wasn't Carolina's either.

"Tucker! Stop!"

Tucker took a split second look around and found a caucasian women with blue eyes and blonde hair yelling at him, and then it hit him, it was Tex.

"T-Tex! What are you doing here!?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But I thought you were locked in the memory unit?"

"I was, but North, South, and York got me out and got me this body as well, and we also saved Maine."

"Wait What! I thought all you guys were fucking dead! North was killed by the Meta, South was shot by Washington, York was shot by Wyoming, and we threw Maine off of a motherfucking cliff!"

"Everytime we say someones dead Tucker, the next thing we know is that there alive."

"I guess that's a theme around here." Tucker said and sighed.

Wash and Sarge emerged from behind the Wall and to say that they were surprised as hell was an understatement. York, North and South then joined the conversation.

"So I suppose you two know each other then?" Asked York.

"Yea, I guess you could say that." Tucker replied.

"So, who are your friends, uuuhhh Tucker, right?" North asked.

"I have a few more back at the facility, but this red one is Sarge and this blue one with yellow accents? Well, let's just say you know each other very well."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" South said angrily.

Wash then spoke up, "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."

"WASH!?" They all said.

"We thought you were dead pal, says you were killed by the Meta and some sim troopers." North said.

"Well, I'm still here."

Suddenly the reds and blues along with Carolina came around the corner asking, "Hey what the fuck is taking so long!"

The other freelancer glanced at the soldiers before them.

"Ho-ly Shit, Carolina is that you!" York yelled excited.

Carolina looked up and saw her team, she gasped and almost fell over if it wasn't for Tucker who ran over to catch her.

"I-It's y-you guys! I thought-"

"We know, we heard it before." Tex said.

Carolina heard Tex's voice and looked in the crowd for her and spotted her. She then began walking slowly toward her and everyone else besides Tucker and Epsilon thought she was about to attack Tex.

"Listen Carolina I don't want to fight you now, we need to get to-Woah!" And instead of Carolina throwing punches and kicks, she hugged Tex.

"Tex! I missed you!" And Carolina began to let out small sobs. Tex wasn't exactly sure what happen when they were gone, but she hugged her back. "It's okay, I'm here." Tex said comforting Carolina. "Uhh Tucker you want to explain what the hell happened while we were gone." York asked.

"Gladly, first thing we found out Carolina was actually still alive and she wanted to take down the Director. So she took us and we got Epsilon out of the memory unit guarded by the UNSC and we found this facility and we fought a shitload of Tex clones and after that we got to the Director and, well we found out he was Carolina's father and Tex is her mother."

They other freelancers and reds and blues just stood there with their jaws wide open.

"So you guys already got to the Director?"

"That's right Tex." Carolina finally let go of Tex and look at York.

"York…."

"It's alright Carolina, you don't have to say anything." York walked up to her and hugged her. He faced her and she faced him, York started to close the distance between their faces but Carolina stopped him.

"York, stop, I can't do it."

"Why? I cared for you so much back at the project and I will still care now, why?"

"Because I'm already with Tucker!"

York took a few steps back and said stuttering, "W-Wh-What?"

"...I'm sorry."

**Author's Note: And that's that. I hoped you enjoyed the extra long chapter, I felt guilty for not posting anything for a week, but anyways do you like the twist that the other freelancers are alive? It just came to my mind and seemed to be a good idea, not sure if you like it, but oh well. Give me reviews to see want I can improve on and I also want to see what you think of the story so far. Time for me to go, bye-bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everybody welcome back to my fanfiction! I see so far I've been receiving good reviews, so I must be doing something right. I DO NOT OWN Red Vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

"Why? I cared for you so much back at the project and I will still care now, why?"

"Because I'm already with Tucker!"

York took a few steps back and said stuttering, "W-Wh-What?"

"...I'm sorry."

"Sorry!? How can you be sorry! How can you be with a sim trooper?! They're nothing!"

"Hey! Sim troopers are not nothing, especially theses ones." Tucker retorted.

"You! You stole her from me!"

"York, just calm down buddy, he's just a sim trooper, what can he do against you?" North said.

"Which is why exactly why I'm angry, how can a piece of useless shit like you be with Carolina!?"

"York, he's not what you think he is…" Tex said trying to warn York in a discreet way.

But before anyone knew it, York advanced toward Tucker with a full-on sprint which Tucker just manage to side-step. York growled in anger and started throwing right and left hooks at Tucker who dodged at blocked them with ease. York made one last ditch attempt for one of his fist to make contact with Tucker and threw a hard punch at Tucker's throat, but Tucker countered it and used the momentum of the punch to throw York over himself and onto the concrete.

"Ahhrrggg" York grunted.

"Damnit York I don't want to fight you!" Tucker tried to convince York.

York didn't say a word and ran at Tucker again involving a punch in the sprint as well and Tucker looked like he was going to do the same, but at the last possible second, Tucker leaned to the left in which he ducked the punch, but was able to bring his knee up to York's chest which instantly forced York down.

"Uggghhh…" York moaned and saw a hand being given to him.

"Get up" Tucker said.

York scoffed, "Oh what? You're helping me?"

"Take the hand or I'll leave you down there."

York just slapped the hand away and got up, but stumbling around before gaining balance.

"How the fuck can you fight so good? There's no fucking way a sim trooper can be!" York shouted.

"Who said I was a sim trooper?" Tucker replied.

"Wait, you're not?"

"York, he's a Freelancer…" Tex answered for Tucker.

A shocked look appeared on the other freelancer's faces.

"Which one are you Tucker?" North asked, mostly because he was the least surprised.

Tucker sighed and paused for a few seconds before saying, "Agent New Jersey…"

York suddenly looked up, "Wait, Jersey? Is that you?"

"Who else do you think it is?" Tucker said and pulled off his helmet.

"Jersey! It's you man." North said.

"Yea, the director said you died on a mission." South then said.

"So, just because I'm gone means that one of my best friends can just take the girls of my dreams!?" York said even more angry than before.

"Oh wake the fuck up York, if you love her then you would've at least tried something! I didn't try anything because I didn't want to ruin it for you. I wanted you to have her, but nooo, you were too fucking nervous! And then Bam! She's gone. And anyways, don't you remember what you said in that journal entry Delta recorded!? Huh! Do you!?"

York thought, and then recalled it, "I wish she could've learned to let things go, I guess I should too."

"Jersey, I'm sorry man...I guess I just, kinda snapped. It's hard, I never did actually know if she was still alive, and to see her again…"

"Hey, I forgive you, but right now I'm only hoping you can forgive me."

"Yea, of course I forgive you, how can I not? You're one of my best friends."

"Thanks man"

"So I assume everythings settle? Good, we can get moving" Tex said.

They all agreed and hopped into their vehicles, Grif, Simmons, and Sarge in a jeep, Caboose, and Donut in a mongoose, North, South and Maine in a jeep, Wash, York, and Tex in a jeep, and finally Tucker and Carolina in a mongoose. They drove away from the facility and then realizing where the hell are they are going to go now.

"Wait a sec, where the shit do we go now? Our location at Valhalla is discovered and our search for the director is over, so what now?" Washington asked.

"I'll be honest, I don't know…" Tex said.

"We could always just take it easy, you know, live in the city and start a business or something like that." Tucker suggested.

"Live in the city? Aren't we wanted criminals by the UNSC? Wouldn't that just make it easier for them to find us?"

And right when Simmons said that, 3 Falcons, 5 M831 personnel carriers, 3 M12 LRVs, and a dozen UNSC soldiers surrounded them.

"Well fuck. I should've known to keep my mouth shut."

A man who had the rank First Lieutenant appeared from behind the soldiers and said, "You must be the soldiers we've been following, hey little guy, is this them?"

A little elite who was about 3ft tall with teal armor came from out of a Warthog and nodded.

"No. Fucking. Way. Junior!" Tucker said and ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I guess that confirms it, come on now, we need to move out." The Lieutenant said.

"Wait a motherfucking second, move out? We don't even know who you are." Tex said grimly.

"I'm First Lieutenant Evans of Bravo company part of the 39th battalion of the UNSC. My orders are to acquire the Soldiers who brought down Project Freelancer." Lieutenant Evans said.

"How the hell did you know that we took down the Director?" South asked.

"Like I said, we followed you."

"But why do you need us?" Wash questioned.

"To congratulate you of course, you were able to to find and bring down the man who broke many military laws and his super soldiers of course."

"You're calling us super soldiers? Ha! I don't think so, if you want to call someone a super soldier, think of a spartan." Tucker doubted the man's words.

"That's exactly why, some of our spartans were afraid to go find you, they said if they find you guys you might attack them and beat their ass."

"Well that's a surprise, never heard of an afraid spartan." North remarked.

"I know right? Now that that's out of the way, let's move."

Everyone either nodded or said "Got it" and got in the personnel carriers.

_A few hours later…_

"Tucker, Tucker, wake up…Were almost there." Carolina said quietly.

"Huh? Oh okay."

Carolina had Junior sleeping softly in her lap and was rubbing his back.

"He looks cute when he sleeps, don't you think?"

"Of course he does Carol." Carolina smiled and gave Tucker a peck on the cheek. They looked at the others across from them in the jeep, North was sleeping with his arms cross and Tex leaning on his shoulder and Wash and South were cuddled up. They both chuckled to themselves at the sight and saw ahead of them a military structure that was heavily guarded with tanks, jeeps with mounted weapons, guard towers with machine guns nests, UNSC troops patrolling around the base, and a electric thick wired fence with a concrete base. The jeeps that were carrying them pulled up to a booth. The soldier assigned there gave a few "affirmatives" and saluted them and the gate opened and they drove in. The group woke up and they were escorted to their new quarters.

"Psssst, Tucker I feel like a very important person" Caboose whispered.

"You mean a V.I.P?"

"That too."

They continued walking and then the Lieutenant stopped them, he pointed to a door and said, "This will be where you'll be staying, in a few days there will be a ceremony for your accomplishment, in the mean time, enjoy yourselves, you had a long day, I'm sure of it."

Tucker nodded and gave everyone's thanks to him and walked in last before hearing Wash say, "Wow! Look at this shit, it's like a fucking five star hotel."

Tucker looked in and saw the luxurious room, it had a huge living room with leather couches, mahogany wood tables, a sophisticated stereo, video games, a 72 inch high and 60 inch wide flat screen TV. It also had 10 bedrooms with built-in bathrooms and 3 separated bathrooms and a fitness room and gym. Grif dropped his jaw when he saw the kitchen, it had a kitchen counter stove and the counters were made of shining white marble and the cabinets were filled up with all different types of food and ingredients and kitchen tools and utensils. One thing that caught Sarge's attention though was a personal armory and shooting range.

"Never thought I would be presented with so much luxury." Tex said.

"Same here" Carolina said.

"Maybe things are finally looking up for us, maybe finally, we can relax." Tucker said.

Carolina turned to Tucker and put her arms around his neck, "Maybe they are…"

Tucker gave a wide grin and pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note: Yay! Happy chapter. Some slight Wash/South and North/Tex. Not sure they will actually be the pairs though. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will soon type more! Time for me to go and I'll see you in the next one. Bye everyone and Have A Nice Day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! So fucking sorry about the especially late chapter, I have no excuse. Right now all I can hope for is that you'll forgive me by reading this chapter. By the way, there will sexual scenes in this chapter so I advised you that if you cannot handle it, that you shouldn't even be reading this fanfiction in the first place. I DO NOT OWN Red Vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

"I found the booze! Time for a celebration!" Grif yelled as he was bringing bottles over to a table.

Tucker and Carolina broke away from their kiss, "Should we?" Carolina asked.

"Hmmm...I don't know, getting everyone drunk seems like a bad idea." Tucker replied.

"Oh just get your asses over here and have fun!" Tex ordered.

They both gave a "Yes ma'am" and strolled over each grabbing a beer. Grif and York were having a contest about who could take the most shots of whiskey and vodka without passing out while Donut was trying to convince everyone to play some stupid game, "How about spin the bottle?"

"Hell no!" Everyone retorted.

"Pin the donkey?"

"No!"

"Truth or dare?"

"For the last time Donut, NO!" Sarge said this time.

"But Saaarrrggge…" Donut whined.

"Don't try me Donut!"

"Fine…" Donut groaned.

"Let's just make bets on who's gonna pass out first…" Said a relaxed North.

Everyone agreed, and they went over to North to hand him the money because he was the most trustworthy. Pretty much almost everyone except Simmons and Donut voted on York, "York you better fucking win this! I got fifty bucks on you!" Washington said to encourage York.

"You trus-trust me tha-that much?"

"Shut up and drink!" Tex said this time.

York nodded and continued to throw more shots down his throat, Grif on the other hand was doing surprisingly well as he already drank a couple of whiskeys on the way here, "Jesus...You freelancers sure can drink a lot…" Grif mumbled. York didn't respond as he was still taking shots, but on his 32nd shot, he fell out of his chair.

"Ha! I win this round cocksuc-" Grif said as he passed out as well.

"So...Who won?" Washington asked.

"Well, York did drink more, but he passed out first...I don't know." North answered.

"I have a better idea, how about we vote, in favor of York winning, say I" Tucker said.

"I" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Okay then, York wins...NEXT ROUND!"

Maine then pushed York aside and sat down, motioning for anyone to challenge him. Tex then stepped up and sat across from him, "Think you can take me on big boy?" Tex said facetiously.

Maine scoffed and growled and the pair began taking down shots like a boss.

_54 shots and a lot of arguing later…_

"Alright, I think it's settled that Tex won."

"Boo Yea motherfucker!" Tex cheered as she took her foot off of Maine's balls.

"Jesus Christ that was brutal." Tucker said to himself.

The reds and Caboose, except Sarge who was in the shooting range shooting at posters of Grif, were already in their rooms sleeping, however the freelancers decided to have a little more fun, "I think we're drunk enough to play truth or dare." South said.

"Are you serious right now?" North questioned.

"Well what else are we going to do? Drink more? Watch terrible movies? Dance like retarded monkeys?"

"She does have a point North." Carolina said to backup South.

"Hmmm, alright fine, I'm just telling telling you now that this is a bad idea…"

The group gathered in a sloppy circle and put a vodka bottle in the middle. Tucker was the first to spin, it landed on Maine, "Truth or dare?"

Maine growled which Wash translated into "Truth"

"Godamn baby…" Tucker said under his breath, "Alright then, back at the project, which freelancer did you have a crush on?" Maine just smirked and pulled out a picture which showed him with an arm around a caucasian women who had long black hair tied in a ponytail and greenish-blue eyes.

"Wait a second, who is that?"

Maine growled which Wash translated into, "Agent D.C"

"Really? I never really saw her much, but I heard she was a personal agent for the Director, sorta like you Tucker." York announced.

"She was, but..." Tucker responded back.

"But what?"

Maine growled softly and sighed.

"She died...During a test when we were breaking the Alpha, it kind of messed up her mind and she slipped into a coma. She was taken away and I never heard from her again, then the Counselor told me she died during her coma…" Tucker answered.

Maine growled sadly and surprisingly let a few tears out. Tucker and Wash pat Maine on the back.

"Well this took a dark turn, I think we should just go to our rooms…" North suggested.

"Sounds goods, I'll stay behind and clean up though, you guys go ahead, that includes you too Carol."

"You sure you can clean up all this by yourself Tucker?" Carolina doubted as the other freelancers either walked to their rooms or comforted Maine.

"What? Don't trust me? Anyways you should check up on Junior, make sure he hasn't woken since the car ride."

Carolina sighed, "Okay fine, but come to bed soon or I'll castrate your balls."

"Haha, you're becoming more and more like your mother everyday."

"Of course I am." Carolina said with a smirk and walked off to their room.

Tucker just chuckled and started to pick up empty alcohol bottles and mop up the floor covered in a variety of alcohol. As he was tidying up, he heard someone's footsteps coming closer and he took a glance at the direction of where it was coming from.

"Tex?"

"Hey Tucker."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you asleep? Or whatever you would be doing at this time?" Tucker interrogated.

"I just wanted to talk to you, kinda boring laying around doing nothing, and seeing as you're the only other one awake, might as well talk to you. Anyways, we need some catching up to do."

"Yea, I guess."

"So, can I ask why'd you break out your secret that you were a freelancer? And how you got together with Carolina?"

"Kinda a long story…"

"We have quite a bit of time."

"You're giving me no choice but to tell you, right?"

"I realize that."

"Fine, I'll tell you, just take a seat." Tucker said as he motioned his hand toward the couch. Tex sat down on with one leg propped up on the couch while Tucker leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Okay so first I was in blue base holding my dog tags and-"

_After a long-ass story, some shocked faces and curses, Tucker finally finished._

"That's gotta be somewhere in our top ten adventures." Tex said.

"I think it is." Tucker answered.

"Did you guys really fight an army of "me" clones?"

"Yes, and we would've probably lost if it weren't for Epsilon."

"Ah, I see."

"Okay, you satisfied now?"

"Pretty much."

"I can get back to work without anymore bother?"

"Can't promise anything."

Tucker clicked his tongue and said, "Typical."

"Mmhmm" And with that Tex strolled over to her room, but turned around and asked, "Oh yea, forgot to ask, if we ever get back to the city, will you propose to Carolina?"

Tucker didn't even hesitated "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just asking out of spite, I want to make sure you don't break her heart, it's been cracked and scratched for a long time, but maybe you can mend those damages, just don't make it worse."

"Don't worry, I love her and that won't change ever."

"Glad to hear it." Tex smiled and continued her way over to her quarters.

Tucker hurried to finished cleaning the rest of the kitchen and took a quick shower, changing into a tank-top and sports shorts and stealthily moved himself into the bed Carolina was sleeping in. Thinking she was asleep, he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness, but was interrupted by a feminine voice, "You're late, you do know what that means, don't cha?" Carolina said as she firmly grabbed him by the balls.

Tucker grunted and said in a higher pitch voice, "I do, but I have a perfectly good explanation-uuhhgg! If you could just stop doing that!"

Carolina didn't stop, but loosen her grip a little.

"Okay, Tex was just asking for a bedtime story."

"Excuse me?" Carolina asked and gripped harder.

"Argh, okay, wrong choice of words, she was just asking why I revealed that I was a Freelancer and how I got together with you."

"Much better…" And Carolina finally let go.

Tucker groaned clutching his balls. Carolina ignored it and pulled him into a deep softening kiss. Tucker returned the favor and pulled her over him. They kept on kissing and Tucker moved his hand down her sleek body down to her glute and gave a little squeeze which in return came a soft moan from Carolina. Tucker continued to grope her and suddenly stopped as he felt a hand slide down his shorts and grab his harden member, "Excited?" She asked.

"Somewhat…" and flipped her over resulting in her being under him now. They both removed their attire, and gotten in one last kiss before starting. Carolina spread open her legs and Tucker gently pushed his respectively ten-inch member halfway into her and she let out a small squeal. Tucker stopped but Carolina said, "If you stop I really will castrate you." Tucker nodded and proceeded to do so, increasing his pace with every push, soon, they were at a steady pace both calling for each other's names. A few moments later, they were both near their climax, Tucker could feel Carolina's walls closing little and Carolina felt Tucker's member swelling up, and with one last strong, hard push from Tucker, they both reached their climax, releasing their organic fluids on each other. They both separated, but stay close to each other, cuddling.

"This...has been a first."

"First time you had sex?" Tucker asked.

"Well yea, but also, the first time I loved someone this much." She replied cheerily.

"I love you too, and don't you forget that."

Carolina looked up to him and brought her lips to his, "I won't…"

**Author's Note: And here's the end of the chapter sadly. Wish I could write more, but it's getting late. I'll be sure to upload the next one earlier though! I can't make you guys wait that long, it's torturous! Anyways, give me reviews so I can see what to improve on, okay? Thanks, now bye-bye and Have a Lovely Day! :D**


End file.
